halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Ares (Human)
Ares is the Codename for a human that became the lieutenant to General, learning everything he can from him. He was born on Earth but was contracted into General's service after the war against the Covenant. Biography Covenant Stage Not much is known about Ares before he worked for General. His real name is lost to the files that General destroyed, but it is known that he was an Ensign aboard the Forward Unto Dawn during the Battle of Earth and the Battle for Installation 00. It was here that he first came into contact with General, having disappeared during the Battle of Installation 00, just before the Prophet of Truth was assassinated. General Stage Ares appeared often thoughout this stage of history, always appearing as a servant of General, doing the jobs that he did not deem entertaining. It was actually Ares that encountered Omega 11469 before General made contact, and he was the one to fire the shot that ended the Four Corner War. Requiem Stage During the Requiem stage of history, Ares was asked to join the Spartan-IV Program on the UNSC Infinity by General to accompany Tanya "Rose" Rivers, during which time he was a member of Fireteam Crimson. He went under the call-sign of Owl and assisted Crimson in defeating Jul 'Mdama and The Didact. Zorona Stage Much of the Zorona stage is redacted by the UNSC but Ares is known to have fought in the Human-Nyx War, aiding Zorona in the fight against Moros. He is the one who directed Zorona to General so that they could merge forms to stop him. Shortly after the defeat of Moros, Ares went missing. Rose Stage As of now, Ares still has not been seen or heard of. The Office of Naval Intelligence is continuing its investigation into him, wondering how he evaded being rounded up like the other criminals. In the RDF Spending almost more time in the Reality Distortion Field than Zorona, Ares has fought in countless battles across a million battlefields all for General's enjoyment. He was used to be battered and abused but somehow managed to survive and thrive within the twisted playground of General. Most who know Ares only know him through the RDF, by crossing paths with him there. Personality Completely unrelated to his master, Ares is very stoic, rarely speaking unless it was absolutely necessary. He attempts to joke whenever he can to make light of a bad situation. If he had not fallen to General, perhaps he might have become an Admiral in the UNSC. He is known to avoid talking out of turn, much like the good soldier that he is. He seems to enjoy his work, but rarely cracks a smile. He is thoughtful and taciturn to a fault, which psychologists list as symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder. Appearance Standing over six feet tall, Ares is a towering figure. He is not overly muscular, but he certainly works out regularly. His red hair and blue eyes seems to hint at a Celtic origin, but any actual geneology is impossible to determine without knowing his past. He was most often seen with a dark red stubble across his face, giving him the impression that his head was on fire, much like the namesake God he was named after, Ares. His hair is more often than not pulled back into a ponytail, and a minor plasma burn scar adorns his right cheek, right over the bone. Often seen wearing a set of advanced ODST armor that mimics Ancient Greek armor that was build and augmented by General to repel ballistic and plasma weaponry. It also hides a long spear that is a plasma launcher whose source is the armor itself. SPARTAN Infobox